Skulduggery Pleasant Hunger games
by Rua.Black
Summary: I don't like writing these.. A Skuldugge ry Pleasant / Hunger Games crossover. Th e Skulduggery gang have to survive in a tribute arena! R&R Pleaseeeee :) I don't own any of these characters or anything .. All rites go to the authors..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

The sun beat down on the shores of Haggard beach. Especially this secluded little corner that Valkyrie had found while she was training. Skulduggery had said that the water element of her magic needed training, so here she was. She had mastered propelling herself through the water and it came almost effortlessly to her now. She found this spot while she practiced and decided that she loved it. Her days off were few and far between but at every chance she got she came here to relax and reflect. She knew it would be hard for mortals to follow her here without exhausting themselves and she figured because she was in Haggard that she'd be safe from any sorcerers following her.

The thump to the back of her head caught her off guard to say the least, she hadn't seen anyway approach because the only way onto the beach was to swim onto it. Unless they were already waiting for her… She barely had time to register this fact before her attacker hit for the second time. She fell backward from her sitting position and caught a glimpse of her attackers face before he raised his boot and kicked her into unconsciousness. She happily welcomed the darkness.

_In the arena.._

Valkyrie woke. Her whole body ached. She looked down, she was dressed in a full body.. What was it? She had never seen one of these before. Was it a jumpsuit? She didn't recognize the material it was made of either. She looked around but the sun was too blinding to see anything other than what was right in front of her. She tried to raise her hand to cover her eyes but couldn't She tried to move the rest of her body but got the same response, nothing. Only then did she notice the very pale purple mist the surrounded her. She tried to think of what it was, but her thoughts were too heavy and hazy and she couldn't concentrate on one thing for more than a few seconds. Just as she tried to call out for help, a voice rang out over.. Over what? She was outside, she knew that much but the voice sounded like it was on speakers. How could there be speakers that sounded so loud, and clear outside? "**Hello, tributes!" **The male voice boomed. "**I see you are now all awake. Good. We can start the games now. How impatient we were getting!" **The man over the speakers gave a giddy laugh. "**You're probably wondering how you get here, why you're here and who we are. The first and last parts aren't important, but you're here as our little form of….. revenge, let's say. All 9 of you are in this arena and will fight to the death until one lone victor remains. Then that victor will be let go, to live on the rest of their little lives in peace." **At this, he let out another laugh. "**You all know each other. Around you are.. friends.." **he hesitated on the word, "**which should make killing each other **_**easy.." **_Again, another laugh, but from several people over the speakers this time. A female voice this time, "**I will name each tribute in the arena now, and each time a tribute dies I will announce their name and who killed them. Alive in the arena now are Valkyrie Cain, Skulduggery Pleasant," **Valkyries heart beat fast in her chest at his name, she wasn't alone! "**Ghastly Bespoke, Dexter Vex, Fletcher Renn, Tanith Low, Billy-Ray Sanguine and Dusk. When the mist disappears you will all be able to move again. You will find a survival pack beside you that contains a weapon suitable for your needs, rations and other items that will prolong your death. Goodluck, tributes, and may the odds be **_**ever**_** in your favor!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As soon as the voice left the speakers, the mist began to retreat. The haze in V alkyries head began to lift and her thou ghts began to clear. She flexed her fing ers and stretched each body part as move ment came back to it. She heard a noise and snapped her head up, remembering tha t she wasn't alone. Skulduggery stood a few yards away from her in his suit, and started walking in her direction. She s miled and relaxed, the only thing she co uld think of was why he got to keep his suit and she was put in one of these rid iculous jumpsuits. "Are you ok?" He aske d as he finally reached her, extending h is hand to help her up. Valkyrie took it gratefully. "Yeah, I think so.." she tr ailed of and looked around as she stood. There were four stations including thei rs all spread equally in a circle in a m eadow, surrounded by forest. She squinte d and noticed that there were people sta nding at one of the stations. Two people . The two stations closest to her right were empty and it looked like the packs were gone from one of them, but there wa s still one pack left at one of them.  
"Get behind me.." Skulduggery brought he r attention back to him. She barely had time to register what he said before he pushed her behind him where she fell ove r a pack marked with a big "V". Her one, no doubt. She stayed where she was unti l Skulduggery relaxed and turned back to her. "Sorry about that," he said, helpi ng her back up again. "Ghastly and Vex a re coming over, I didn't recognize them that far away." Valkyrie just nodded and opened her pack. Inside she found her n ecromancer ring. She gasped and shuddere d when she realized she didn't even noti ce it missing. She quickly slipped it ba ck onto her finger. Inside the pack she also found rope, a water flask, a sleepi ng bag, plastic cover and some basic foo d rations. "You should go check what's i n your pack, Skulduggery." Which he did. He walked quickly over and back and ope ned his pack, inside was basically the s ame as Valkyries except his two revolver s and enough bullets to take out a small town replaced her ring. Skulduggery gru nted as he fixed them into their usual p lace under his suit.  
"Skulduggery! Valkyrie! Are you ok?" A f amiliar voice called from behind them, G hastly. Valkyrie sighed in relief and ra n up to hug him. Vex grinned. "Don't I g et a hug, too? Or are you not happy to s ee me?" Valkyrie laughed and game him a half-hearted hug, wondering how he could be so cheery in their current situation . Skulduggery greeted the two men with a nod of his skull. "Yes, we're fine. I s ee you two are as well. Enough of the fo nd reunion," he sighed, "and onto the ma tter at hand. Someone has kidnapped us a nd put us here to kill each other. We'll start with the obvious, none of us here will be killing each other." The others nodded in agreement. "Ok. Good. We're a ll on the same page then. At this moment in time I don't really care about how w e got here, why we're here or who done i t. Once we find our way out of this "are na" then we can figure that much out."  
Skulduggery looked up and then back at t hem. "I suggest we start moving soon, I say that way," he pointed, "and we shoul d make it back to at least a road or som ething and we can walk or borrow a car f rom there." Vex grunted. "A road, Skuldu ggery? Do you really think who ever put us here would be foolish enough to not f ind a way to keep us here?" Skulduggery shrugged. "I thought of that, yes. But t here's no obvious signs that there's som ething keeping us here so I say we keep walking until we find out." Ghastly and Vex nodded in agreement and slung their packs over their shoulders. It was Valky ries turn to speak. "It looks like Tanit h and Sanguine have already taken off, D usk too. I can't see Fletcher so I assum e he panicked and teleported." Valkyrie sounded doubtful though. "I may be going out on a limb here but didn't the voice say there was nine of us? Us four, Tani th, Sanguine, Dusk and Fletcher only mak e eight.. Who's the extra?"  
Skulduggery sighed and looked around the meadow at the stations again. "She's ri ght. I've been trying to think about who it could be but I've come up with nothi ng. I wouldn't worry too much about that though, I'd be more worried about what we'll be doing once night falls." Skuldu ggery was right, as usual. Night was fal ling and fast. "Look," Ghastly pointed, "someone left a pack. I suggest we go ov er and get it. The extra rations won't h urt. Then I suggest we set up a camp at the edge of the woods. That way we can w atch who enters or leaves the meadow and still be protected by the cover of the trees. We can take turns keeping watch." Ghastly was right, that was the sensibl e thing to do so none of the others argu ed.  
They walked over to the other station wh ere they found the pack marked with a "D ". Dusk had left his pack. Skulduggery p icked it up and examined the contents. I t contained syringes of the serum to sto p Dusk turning. "If Dusk hasn't got this then we have a vampire on our hangs ton ight.." Valkyrie stated the obvious to w hich only Skulduggery answered. "We'll d eal with that when we have to." He said in a quiet voice. Deep down they all kne w they'd be in trouble if it came for th em out here. Skulduggery held onto the e xtra pack and made his way to the forest , everyone following him without questio n. They stopped and a good bit into the foliage and set down their packs. "This is as good a place as any," Ghastly said , "we're hidden but we still have a clea r view of the meadow. Let's set up here. " They nodded their agreement and began to set up camp for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The darkness crept slowly into the woods . Owls began to hoot and insects began t o chirp. The sky was clear, the thousand s of stars twinkling above their camp si te. "Looks like we finished just in time ." Ghastly muttered, a groan of agreemen t came from Vex as he stood up and stret ched out his back. "If we ever get out o f here, seeing another camp site in my l ifetime will be too soon." He groaned. T he camp had come along nicely, they had a roof over their heads and 3 walls shie lding them from the wind or rain. Only a fter they had built the shelter though h ad Skulduggery reminded them that he cou ld just have manipulated the weather to around them. They weren't impressed with this. Skulduggery had gathered the maki ngs of a small fire and lit it up outsid e the front of the shelter with a click of his fingers. Valkyrie had suggested s he go off and find rabbits or birds, or something for them to eat tonight and Gh astly and Vex agreed with her, much to S kulduggery's dismay. He didn't want her to separate from the group, especially w hen it was getting dark but she had agre ed that she wouldn't go far.

An hour or so had passed since Valkyrie had left, it was hard to tell the time o ut here. Skulduggery was getting worried and no reassurances from Ghastly would put his mind at ease. "She'll be fi-" Gh astly's words were cut short by a loud s cream from Valkyrie. Without hesitation, Skulduggery shot up and ran for where h e heard the scream. He ran for what seem ed like miles, but was only a short dist ance from the camp when he heard a whimp ering coming from… Beneath him? He looke d down and spotted a big pit that had fa llen in. He walked over to the edge and peered down to spot Valkyrie hanging ont o the edge by her fingertips. The bottom of the pit was lined with spikes, there was no way she would have survived that drop. "H-help me." She stammered, worry evident in her voice. "Skulduggery, hel p me!" He swept his arms down and grabbe d her, pulling her out of the pit and sa fely onto solid earth again. "T-thank yo u." She said, her breath coming in short gasps. Skulduggery put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight h ug. "It's ok, calm down." After a few mo ments, she had caught her breath and she pulled away from Skulduggery. "Ok, I kn ow what you're thinking. I should have s een that and been more careful." Skuldug gery snorted, clearly mocking her. "But I swear;" she continued, "that it just o pened up beneath me. One minute I was st anding, the next the two doors are swing ing open underneath me. I could ever hea r the mechanics moving as it opened. The y done this, Skulduggery! I bet they hav e traps set up everywhere just waiting f or us to stumble into them!" She clenche d her hands into fists as her blood bega n to boil. When she got her hands on the people who done this to her and her fri ends…. Skulduggery bent down and reached into the pit, pulling one of the doors back up and wiping away the dirt from th e top. Sure enough, it was metal and cle arly rigged to open with pressure. He co cked his skull to the side and reached d own again, digging his fingers into the dirt of one of the walls of the pit, pul ling out a small camera. "They're watchi ng us.."

Back at camp Valkyrie explained what hap pened to her and what they found to Ghas tly and Vex. Ghastly sat quietly while V ex spoke. "Well. We could have expected that much.. At least now we can assume t hat the whole arena is rigged and their watching, and no doubt listening, to eve rything we do. From now one, we go out i n pairs. Agreed?" "Agreed." Every one el se chimed in. "At least Valkyrie didn't go out in vain, she brought us back two Rabbits." Vex said, trying to lighten th e mood a little. Valkyrie just shrugged, still feeling shaken from the incident. 

Skulduggery cooked the rabbits quietly, while the others set up their beds. He w as surprisingly quick at skinning and co oking them for someone who didn't need t o eat. They had agreed earlier that Skul duggery would stay on watch all night be cause he didn't need to sleep. He had no problems with this. It gave him time to think about what he'd do to the people who put them in here.

They all sat quietly around the dying fi re, eating their share of the rabbit. Va lkyrie never tasted rabbit cooked on an open fire before so she was hesitant to try it. Ghastly and Vex had no such prob lems though, they tucked right it. Valky rie thought about what it would have bee n like in the war for them, not knowing when they were going to eat next. By the time they had finished, they reckoned i t was around midnight and agreed that it was time for them to sleep. Skulduggery told them he would wake them at dawn so they could make the most of the day lig ht and set off again. They all climbed i nto their sleeping bags and huddled clos e together for warmth though Skulduggery had lit another fire close enough to th em and agreed to keep it under control w hile they slept to keep them warm.

Two hours later Valkyrie had woken up fr om a fitful sleep. She rubbed her eyes q uietly and looked up to where Skuldugger y was sitting just at the mouth of their shelter. She wrapped her sleeping back around herself and got up to go sit besi de Skulduggery, careful not to wake Ghas tly or Vex. "Can't sleep?" he asked quie tly. She simply shook her head. "Care to explain why? Or is it the obvious reaso n?" Valkyrie remained quiet for a few mo re minutes before answering. "The obviou s reason. Skulduggery, we could all die tomorrow. God knows what else they have up their sleeves for us. Dusk is out the re in his vampire form.." She trailed of f, unable to continue. Skulduggery put h is arm around her and pulled her into an other hug. He seemed to be doing a lot o f hugging lately. He sighed when he let her go, not wanting to face the obvious. They were stuck in here and he had no i dea how to get out. "Don't worry Valkyri e, have I ever let you down before?" Val kyrie managed a weak smile, which really hurt her cheek. "Ow…" She groaned. Skul duggery took her face in his hands and t ilted her chin so the moonlight reflecte d on it. Her cheek was very badly bruise d, probably from all the kicking her att acker had done on the beech when he kidn apped her. "Is it bad?" She asked, alrea dy knowing the answer. "Yeah, a little b it. I doubt anything's broken though." H e reassured her. "Just a few bruises. It should clear up in a few days. Are ther e any medical supplies in our packs?" Va lkyrie frowned. The one thing they hadn' t got. The "game-makers", she had decide d to call them, really didn't want them to survive. "No, nothing.." She sighed. "You should get back to asleep, Valkyrie . We've a long day ahead of us." Valkyri e nodded. She knew he was right. "Will y ou sing to me again?" She asked, remembe ring that day back in her room when Skul duggery had sung to her. "Of course." Va lkyrie settled back down with Skuldugger y sitting right beside her this time, fa cing the mouth of the shelter so he coul d still keep watch. He began to sing eve r so quietly that his words barely reach ed her ears. She allowed herself to feel safe in this moment, even though it wou ld all be torn away from her again in th e morning. She sighed and closed her eye s, listening to each word Skulduggery sa ng, as she fell, once again, into a fitf ul sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came far too quickly. It felt li ke they had just closed their eyes and S kulduggery was already waking them up. T hey groaned and stretched. "Morning." Sk ulduggery said, oddly cheery. "It's time to get going again. We don't know how f ar the trees go so we need to cover as m uch distance as we can. Provided we don' t run into any shields, as our most popu lar theory suggests we will."

Valkyrie began to pack up her sleeping b ag, along with Ghastly and Vex. They wer e ready to go in no time, they hadn't re ally got much to pack up besides the sle eping bags. Vex had suggested leaving th e shelter up in case they did come acros s a shield to prevent them escaping the arena, that they could head back and use it again. They all agreed, no one reall y wanted to waste any energy tearing it down when their energy could be used on keeping them alive. Just as they were ab out to set off, the speakers boomed to l ife. The female they had heard yesterday was back.**"Deceased tributes; China Sorrows." **They all looked to Skulduggery at once, but he gave no indication as to what he was feeling. **"Killed by Dusk." **That was it. Another life had been taken and that was it, only an announcement o ver the speakers.. Valkyrie shook her he ad, mourn later, she reminded herself. " At least we know who the mystery person was.." Ghastly said. Skulduggery, for hi s part just remained silent as they set off.

Vex led the way, prodding the ground wit h a long stick in case they came across any more traps like yesterday. They walk ed for what felt like hours, very little conversation between the four of them. Valkyrie didn't mind though, she was fin ding it hard to keep her breaths even, s he was tiring out very quickly. The heat was unnatural, she thought, and wasn't used it. She noticed that she was the on ly one in the jumpsuit and wondered why. "Ghastly, Vex? What were you wearing wh en you were taken?" She asked. "Exactly what I'm wearing now… Why?" Ghastly answ ered. "Well, I was wearing a swimsuit.. Not this.. I was wondering if they chang ed anyone else before dumping them in he re.." She bit her lip, worried about why she was the only one in it. Vex looked at her but Skulduggery was the one who s poke. "That suit is flame resistant, I t ested while you were sleeping. Also, it looks like it's temperature regulating t oo. Ghastly and Vex are sweating yet you just seem to be fine. If I were to take a guess I'd also say that it's water re sistant." Skulduggery kept walking and V alkyrie looked to Ghastly. "What he said .." Ghastly said quietly. "If I were to wager a guess, Valkyrie, one of our game -makers wants to keep you alive." Vex sa id. Valkyrie hadn't thought about it tha t way. She shuddered at the thought of s omeone stripping her and dressing her ag ain. Vex noticed this and squeezed her s houlder reassuringly. "It's ok Valkyrie, we'll get them.."

They walked for what felt like hours, st opping only twice to drink from their wa ter flasks. They didn't have to worry ab out finding fresh water, Skulduggery cou ld manipulate the moisture in the air in to their flasks for them to drink. They kept walking until Skulduggery held up h is hand to stop them, or silence them. W ell they stopped and remained silent. On ce their ears had adjusted they all hear d it. It was hard to miss. A humming. Sk ulduggery clicked his fingers and threw a fire ball, it didn't have to travel fa r before it hit the force field they had all been dreading. A blue wave rippled out from where the fireball hit. Skuldug gery cursed loudly before holding the pa lms of his hands towards the force field . Two steady streams of fire hit it whic h Skulduggery kept up for a few minutes. When he finally stopped it took the for ce field a few seconds to return to norm al but once it had it was like nothing h ad happened.. Valkyrie stepped forward. "I wonder what will happen if we touch i t?" She asked before stepping forward wi th her hand extended. Before anyone coul d stop her her had reached the force fie ld. An electric static radiated out over Valkyrie and her body stiffened. She le t out a quiet gasp as she fell backward, the blue static retreating back to the force field. Skulduggery darted forward to catch Valkyries lifeless body. He lai d her down on the ground quickly, where Ghastly was at his side ready to preform CPR on Valkyrie. "Ghastly! Hurry!" Skul duggery's voice was pained as he watch G hastly compress Valkyries chest.

The last thing Valkyrie could remember w as watching her hand reach for the shiel d. The next thing, blackness. It was war m though. The dark seemed to hug her, ke ep her warm, pull her away from the dang ers of that arena. Oh, how she wished it would take her away. But no, she could hear shouting, and sighs of relief but a s the sounds grew louder the darkness sl ipped further and further away. She want ed to sleep. Yes, sleep. She welcomed sl eep with open arms.

Skulduggery's shoulders slumped forward. Ghastly had managed to restart Valkyrie s heart. Good. But she stayed asleep. Sk ulduggery didn't mind though, she'd wake up soon and when she did he'd be there to stop her doing something stupid again . He lay her down on her open sleeping b ag and let her rest while the three men built a shelter like last nights around her. The shelter was built, the fire sta rted and the remains of yesterday's rabb its cooking. The sun had set what they t hought was an hour ago and all three men sat looking out at the forest, sometime s flicking stones at the force field out of boredom. That's when they heard the snarl, a snarl that no animal could have made. The snarl from a phased vampire


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four

Vampire Dusk watched the three men and the sleeping girl through the threes. They looked ready to fight, Skulduggery and Ghastly had fire in their hands ready to throw while the third man, Vex, stood closer to the girl with his sleeves rolled up, ready to punch if the vampire came to close. Dusk fancied his chances, after all, he was a vampire and he was incapable of any rational thought any more.

Skulduggery was first to meet the vampire as it sprang at them. He wrapped his arms around it's neck in a choke hold while Ghastly rushed forward, shoving fire into it's face. The Vampire squealed and twisted in Skulduggery's grip, pain lending it strength. It planted two feet against Skulduggery's chest and pushed with all it's strength forcing Skulduggery to let it go. He fell backward but regained his balance and launched himself from one of the trees towards Ghastly. Ghastly had little time to prepare himself and the vampire was on top of him, trying to slash it's way through the fabric of his shirt and get angrier when nothing happened. Skulduggery was back on his feet in no time, and had his pistols aimed at Dusks head.

"Skulduggery!" A different voice, one he hadn't heard in a while took him off guard. Fletcher? He shot the vampire once in the shoulder causing enough of a distraction for Ghastly to push the vampire up and roll over, so he was onto raining fists down into it's face. It wasn't long before Dusk was unconscious. Ghastly stood up and looked from Fletcher to Skulduggery. "So you're alive then. That's good. I see the forest hasn't had any dampening effects on your hair though." Skulduggery remarked as he rolled the sleeves of his suit back down again. Fletcher just stood there, his eyebrows furrowed, wrinkling his forehead. He seemed to be very jumpy and never stopped looking around him. "C'mon," Fletcher said, "I can teleport you to the other side of the arena before Dusk wakes up again." Ghastly picked up Skulduggery's and Valkyries pack while Skulduggery picked up the still sleeping Valkyrie. "What happened to him?" Fletcher asked, pain evident in his voice. "She touched the force field." Was all Skulduggery said. Vex had picked up everything else they needed and they all joined hands.

As soon the ground had disappeared below their feet it was their again. Fletcher looked at them again before stepping away from the group. "I suggest you climb the trees soon. In this part of the arena there are…." He hesitated for a second, "mutts. I don't know what they are but they'll tear you apart in seconds." And with that, he walked off into the trees. Skulduggery just turned his back to him and looked up. "Look," he said, "we can climb up their easily and build a platform to keep us up. The branches are close enough together to support one."

And that was what they did. An hour later it was built and all four of them were sitting on it. Valkyrie began to stir. She opened her eyes and groaned quietly. "Good morning, sunshine." Vex said loudly. Valkyrie just ignored him and sat up blinking quickly, trying to clear the stars from her vision. Her body still felt stiff from the shock of the force field. "How are you feeling?" Skulduggery asked. "Stiff, but I think I'll be ok after I stretch." She paused for a second and looked around. "We're up a tree.." She looked at Skulduggery for an explanation and he explained to her about Dusk and Fletcher teleporting them. Something didn't sit right with Valkyrie. "How come he was acting so strange?" She asked no one in particular. "I don't know." Ghastly answered, "he did warn us about the tree though so we're grateful for that. He must have his own camp set up somewhere. I wouldn't worry about it too much." Ghastly just shrugged it off and so did Valkyrie. For the rest of the evening they ate the last of the rabbits and set up their sleeping bags, telling stories and laughing at each other. If they weren't up a tree waiting for some sort of mutation to attack them then it would have been another normal night. Valkyrie suggested that Skulduggery meditate for a few hours, to clear his mind and think of a way to get them out of here. She didn't mind keeping watch, the sleep she had after she was electrocuted refreshed her and she wanted to do something, not just lie around, she wanted to make up for when Dusk attacked and she couldn't help. The others snored quietly in their sleeping bags while Valkyrie drank from her flash. Skulduggery had boiled some water for her in her flask to which she added some mint leaves for flavour. It wasn't the nicest but it kept her warm so she didn't mind. She played with a cricket, watching it run about her hand as she sighed quietly, thinking of home, a lovely warm bath, the pizza she had left in Skulduggery's kitchen 3 nights ago, falling asleep in the double bed in the bedroom he had built for her. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"_Good boy, funny hair." Sanguine said in his Texan drawl, looking with distaste at Fletcher. Fletcher wasn't happy about what he had done, leading Valkyrie and the others into Taniths and Sanguines trap. When the "games" started he was already making his way over to Skulduggery when Sanguine had grabbed him from behind and pressed his straight razor into Fletchers throat. He really had no other option than to go along with what they said. Though they did tell him once his part in this was over then they would let him go.. _

_ "Can I go now, then?" He asked Tanith, he really hated talking to that idiot Texan. "Not yet, Flecher. Oh, don't pout! We have one more use for you yet. You've got their trust now you just have to get them out of the tree once morning comes. Then you can go." Fletcher scowled, what was stopping him from just teleporting away? He already knew the answer. He wasn't brave enough. They had promised that if they got the other three then they'd let him take Valkyrie and teleport away with her. Though they'd still be in the arena he figured that if he took Valkyrie away while Tanith and Sanguine did whatever they had planned to do with Skulduggery then she'd be angry enough to take revenge and kill Tanith and her stupid tag-along boyfriend. It wasn't much of a plan at all, he thought, because he highly doubted that they could take down Skulduggery at all, in fact he didn't think they would. Awh well, go along with what they say and they'll save Val. _

_ He sighed as he settled down into his sleeping bag, clutching his wrist to his chest. He had told them to climb a tree so that the "mutts" he had spoken about wouldn't get them. The reality was, even though there were mutts in the arena, he didn't want Sanguine to be able to sneak up on them with that tunnelling thing he did. At least he won't be able to get them up in the tree. Sanguine wasn't impressed by this one bit and grabbed Fletchers wrist and twisted so hard Fletcher was sure his arm was going to rip from his body until Tanith stood in and stopped him. Fletcher really had to think of a backup plan. He'd killed people before.. Ok, that was a lie. More like knocked people out with heavy stuff but he figured once the time came it would be no different. _

_ That was it, his new plan. As soon as he led them out of the tree he was going to teleport away and fend for himself. He'd do what he needed to do to survive. He knew some basic survival skills. Hopefully the others should kill off each other and he'd hide until there was only him and one other left. He figured that was a good plan, no, he though, that was a great plan.._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The morning was chilly, moisture heavy in the air. Valkyrie didn't realize she had fallen asleep, but she had woken up in her sleeping bag to Vex taking watch. Skulduggery was nowhere to be seen and Ghastly was still asleep. She got up quietly and stretched and went to sit beside Vex. He smiled and handed her a flask of boiling water with the mint leaves in it which she accepted gratefully. "Where's Skulduggery?" She asked, her voice croaking. Vex just shrugged. "I don't know, actually. He was gone when I woke up. I wouldn't worry too much though, he knows what he's doing. I hope." Vex grinned and looked at Valkyrie, shaking his head a little. "You sure could use a shower. You stink." He paused thoughtfully for a second. "Ok, no, you don't stink. You just look awful. I was trying to say it nicely but that didn't go as planned." A twig snapped beneath them but before they had time to look down Skulduggery had lifted himself onto the platform using the air.

"Ah. I see you're awake now." He said in a cheery voice. Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Great detective skills." "How kind of you to notice, Valkyrie! That would be why I'm so good at my job!" He responded, oblivious to Valkyries sarcasm. She rolled her eyes again when Vex grunted in amusement. "Skulduggery never really was known for his sense of humour." "I don't know what you're talking about, Dexter. I have an amazing sense of humour. You must be confusing me with someone else." Skulduggery retorted, setting down the berries and plants he had collected. They didn't even notice Ghastly wake up. "Oh good, rabbit food breakfast." He grumbled, as the three of them helped themselves.

Once they had finished Skulduggery clapped his hands together. "Right! Someone fell asleep last night, I won't mention any names, so I took it upon myself to take over the watch. Good thing I did because I figured out how to get us out of here!" The three others looked at skulduggery hopefully. "Go on." Vex encouraged. "Well, I thought of Fletcher, then I thought of Valkyrie, then I thought of me, which I do so often.." He trailed of, nodding his head, obviously admiring himself. Ghastly cleared his throat. "Right, yes, where was I? Oh yes. Well, I thought of how Valkryie's heart stopped when she touched the force field. But what if someone who didn't have a heart to stop touched it? Nothing would happen to them. So this morning while you lazy lot were sleeping, I flew to the edge of the arena and touched the force field." Valkyrie looked at him in shock. "You what?! You didn't know for sure that nothing would have happened to you! You went and done something stupid, you could have been hurt or killed and didn't even bother to wake one of us up!" She raged, looking at Ghastly and Vex for back-up. "Don't waste your breath.." Ghastly just mumbled. "You're point being?" Skulduggery continued. "Nothing happened to me. I was right, as usual. The force field is only static electricity so in theory, we should be able to move it, or, if we're lucky it could evaporate.. I can touch the force field and Fletcher can teleport me while I'm touching it, which should move it or evaporate it. Either way, we can get out. We just need to find him." Valkyrie blinked. It sounded so crazy that it just might work…

"Help!" They heard a scream from not too far away. "Skulduggery, Valkryie! Help!" It was Fletcher. Without hesitation Skulduggery wrapped his arm around Valkyries waist and lifted them onto the ground, Ghastly and Vex hot on their heels. They reached a guilty looking Fletcher just standing in a small clearing, pain in his eyes. Valkyrie bent forward, catching her breath was harder in the heavy air. "What's…" Skulduggery started, then trailed off as Tanith, Sanguine and Dusk rose from the ground beside Fletcher. "Good boy, funny hair. Now go back to our camp." Fletcher disappeared with a soft pop, keeping his gaze away from Skulduggery and Ghastly. The ground rumbled as Sanguine opened up a crater around them, preventing escape as Tanith and Dusk approached them. Valkyrie just scowled and clenched her fists. "That traitor!" She tried her best to keep her voice even, anger boiling in her blood. What would make him turn on them like this? He obviously thought his odds of survival were better with Tanith and Sanguine and the vampire.

Tanith pulled her sword from its sheath and took another step towards Valkyrie while Dusk circled around them. Ghastly and Vex didn't even bat an eyelid, only Skulduggery was the one to speak. "This will end very badly for you, I hope you know." Tanith considered this for a second. "I doubt that, skeleton. You don't need to worry though, we'll spare Valkyries life. She's much too important to us to let her die here.." Valkryie scowled. "You don't suppose you could reconsider killing me? I'm important, too. In a way." Vex tried. Tanith answered but didn't take her eyes from Valkyrie. "How are you important? You've done nothing important for me, or that I've heard off." Vex nodded. "Important to you, directly? No. But I've been around a while. I'm sure if you ask enough of your friends you'll find something, though." Tanith laughed. "I think it's time for you to die now." Sanguine emerged from the ground behind Ghastly, who was ready and punched him, sending him flying backwards, Ghastly followed up by kicking him so hard in the ribs all of them could hear the sickening crack of bones breaking. Vex and Dusk rolled around the ground, each trying to be the one on top so they could hit the other. Eventually Dusk's strength won and he had Vex pinned under him, his elongated teeth bared, ready to sing into Vex's nex. Skulduggery pulled his gun and shot Dusk once in the head. No one was expecting it, it took them all off guard. Skulduggery remained impassive and stood still. A voice boomed from the speakers. **"Deceased: Dusk. Killed by Skulduggery Pleasant." **And the voice was gone.

Tanith scowled, now that Dusk was dead and Sanguine had broken ribs, it was time for plan B. She wanted to leave the arena alive more so than she wanted Darquesse to destroy the world. After all, her body was only human and she hadn't factored in the fact that the game-makers had given Skulduggery his guns. She pulled her flask from her pocket and shook it violently. It began to swell. She knew a lot about plants and which ones were poisonous mixed with water, and which ones gave off deadly gasses. She took advantage of the shock the others were in and ran to Sanguine, ordering him to tunnel. Just before she disappeared she opened her flask and the poisonous gas leaked quickly from it. They hadn't even noticed. Valkyrie suddenly felt very dizzy and found it very hard to breath. She clutched and scratched at her throat before dropping to the ground, unconscious. Skulduggery turned to Ghastly and Vex who's faces turned blue before they too dropped to the ground unconscious. Skulduggery cursed and knelt beside Valkyrie, trying to wake her but failed, then tried to wake the other two but with no result. He felt their pulses, slow and weak, getting slower. Skulduggery knew it would be minutes if not seconds before they died. He knew he had a choice to make. He could pick up and fly off with one of them. He was faced with the impossible, which one did he save? The partner that gave him something to live for again? Or one of his two oldest friends?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Skulduggery panicked, not knowing who to choose, it was an impossible decision. He turned around to a soft pop to see Fletcher rushing over to Valkyrie. He was about to punch him when he noticed that Fletcher was putting a cloth over Valkyries mouth, the same one he held over his. He rushed over to Ghastly and Vex and put one over their mouths as well. "Quick," he said, his voice groggy, "grab Ghastly and Vex so I can teleport us out of here." Skulduggery was in no position to argue plus if it was a trap his gun was at the ready to shoot Tanith and Sanguine.

Fletcher teleported them into the shelter they made on the first night in the arena. Skulduggery didn't know how long ago that was, it was hard to keep count of the days. He turned around to see Fletcher mashing up some plants and placing a dollop into each of their mouths. Skulduggery ran up and punched him. "What did you just give them?!" He thundered, worried that it could be another trap though he doubted it with the expression on Fletchers face. "Tanith explained to me what she made and she made a cure in case it went wrong. I memorized what it was. It'll save them." Fletcher sounded weak, like he didn't want to be there anymore. "You better hope so." Skulduggerys voice was low and very threatening. "For your sake." Fletcher nodded and swallowed. "It may take a few days for them to wake up…" He whispered. A few days that he certainly wasn't looking forward to..

_3 days later_

Valkyrie coughed. And coughed. And coughed some more. He throat felt narrow and he lungs felt constricted. Her vision was blurred and her head pounded. She groaned and noticed a hand on her back, helping her sit up. It held a flask of ice cold water to her lips which she gulped down. It took her a minute to realize that it was Skulduggery helping her. "Thank you.." She croaked. He just shh'd her and she nodded staying quiet. Vex and Ghastly had woken up a few hours previously and had recovered a fair bit. They were out talking to Fletcher about the plan they had made to get out. Valkyrie had to look twice, Fletcher? The last she remembered he led them into the trap that almost got her killed. Skulduggery must have noticed the distress on her face because he began to explain what happened to her. "As soon as you passed out from the gas Fletcher appeared and took us to safety. He gave you the remedy to counteract the gas. When the games started Sanguine threatened him so he had no choice but to side with them. As soon as Tanith said he could go he came back for us. I wouldn't go so hard on him if I were you, he may have led us into danger but he also came back to save our lives and as much as I think of him as useless, Valkyrie, he's agreed to get us out of here." Valkyrie just nodded and looked back at Fletcher. "So the plan now," Skulduggery continued, "is to let you, Ghastly and Vex relax for another day or so then we get Fletcher to teleport us to the force field then we're out." Valkryie frowned but nodded. The pain in her throat was searing so she was in no forgiving mood.

The rest of that day and night passed quickly. Skulduggery had managed to snare a few more rabbits and they ate until their bellies were full. Valkyrie had recovered enough, under the watchful eye of Skulduggery, and was able to speak freely now. Skulduggery had explained the whole plan to her in detail. A thought suddenly hit her. "Skulduggery," she said quietly, "you found a camera in the pit I fell into. Their watching us, they can hear us. They'll probably send something into us. Those mutts that Fletcher was talking about." Tears began to pool in her eyes. She hadn't realized that everyone had fallen silent. "I thought of that, yes." Skulduggery started, "but there's not much they can do without sending someone into us. Everything else we can overcome, I've my guns, you have your ring, we can easily overcome what they throw at us." Vex nodded and continued. "They won't be brave enough to come in to face us in person." He almost shouted, his voice smug. He obviously wanted the game-makers to hear him. "And if they do, they won't know what hit them." He quietened down again, a smile playing on his lips. Skulduggery nodded. "Their cowards.." He paused for a second, clearly in his own world. "Anyway, the four of you rest, tomorrow is our great escape."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Dawn came far too quickly even though no one had slept a wink all night. The tension is the air was heavy. They left their stuff at the site figuring that if everything went according to plan then they wouldn't need it. They joined up and Fletcher teleported them to the force field, the exact place that Dusk attacked them.

Valkyrie coughed and her eyes stung. She realized that she couldn't see further then her arms. There was smoke in the air and it was filling her lungs quickly. She pulled her jumpsuit over her mouth try make the air clearer then she fell to the ground. Ghastly, Vex and Skulduggery were already on the ground. Fletcher was unconscious. Skulduggery was the only one who spoke. "Right," he said over the thundering of the flames around them, "they were expecting us. On my count of three, we get up and run." The others nodded their agreement, Ghastly already slinging Fletcher over his shoulder. "One…. Two… THREE!" They all got up, running away from the force field into the centre of the meadow. Valkyrie was trying her best to keep up with the others but where they found it easy to jump over the fallen trees, she found it difficult and fell over one of the branches. She tried to call out for help but her voice was lost to the flames. She heard a boom and a whistling noise and turned her head to the right just as a fireball came straight for her. She lay her body flat to the ground, feeling the heat pass centimetres from her back. She got back up quickly and ran as fast as she could.

She stopped short just a tree fell in front of her, forcing her to turn to the right and run that way. Another boom and she ducked behind a boulder. She heard the whirring pass overhead and a crash as the fireball hit some more trees, setting them alight. She stayed where she was while she tried to catch her breath. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She looked up in time to see the next fireball come at her. She ducked and rolled but stumbled, her leg flailing out. She hissed through gritted teeth as she felt the fireball graze her leg, burning the fabric into the blistering skin underneath. She tried to pat out the flames with her hands before getting up to run again. Her leg was agonizing but she clenched her jaw and bit back the tears and ran again, as fast as her injured leg could carry her.

The further she ran the less the heat burned her lungs. She was clearing the flames now. She ran on another bit until she was sure she was clear of the flames before collapsing onto the ground, finally letting the tears slide down her cheeks. Now that she had nothing to concentrate on the pain was over whelming. She bit into her tongue, trying to keep her mind sharp. Water, that was what she needed. She sat and listened to see if she could hear a stream or anything that indicated water. She was in luck, the trickling of a stream didn't sound too far away at all. She forced herself to stand up and hobbled towards the noise of the stream. She nearly cried when she found the water stream, leading into a deep pool of water. She submerged herself, the pain in her leg and the palms of her hands disappeared almost immediately. She sighed letting the relief wash over here.

"Well well well," a familiar Texan voice brought her back to reality. "Look what we have here." Valkyrie looked up, standing on the rock she was leaning against was Sanguine. He leaned down and grabbed her shoulders with both hands pulling her out of the water. She hissed as the pain came back almost instantly. "Looks like you've gotten yourself a little injury." She smirked, clearly enjoying her pain. "Bring her here, Billy-Ray." Tanith called from behind them. Valkyries stomach knotted. There was no way she would be able to fight off Sanguine and Tanith, especially with her burns. Sanguine dragged her over to Tanith's little camp. He let her go and she fell to the ground, holding her palms close to her chest. "Those burns like quite bad.." Tanith fished in her sack and brought out some leaves forcing them into Valkyries mouth. "Just chew them!" Tanith snapped. Valkyrie scowled but done as she was told. The pain relief was instant. She sighed and loosened up her body, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Don't be getting' too comfortable, girlie," Sanguine said, "we'll be hiking soon. We heard about that little plan of Skulduggerys and we're gonna use you as leverage to get us out." Valkyrie didn't say anything. If they were going to use her as a bargaining tool then they wouldn't have to hurt her.. Too much.

Tanith smiled as she stood up. "Oh, don't worry Valkyrie. We won't hurt you. See, Billy-Ray here can tunnel around in the arena but he can't tunnel under the force field. That little fire the game-makers started should have forced your little group of do-gooders back to the centre of the arena where we started so Billy-Ray will tunnel us there, won't you honey?" Tanith smiled and stood on her tip-toes to give Sanguine a sweet little kiss on the cheek. Sanguine grinned like an idiot and Valkyrie just looked away. Her throat still hurt from all the smoke inhalation. "Can we just go now?" She said, her voice sounding rough and cracked. "Hold your horses.." Sanguine mumbled, slipping his arm around Taniths waist before hauling Valkyrie up and tunnelling into the ground. Valkyrie screw her eyes and mouth shut. She hated this. She forced herself to keep her fists at her side instead of clinging onto Billy-Ray. If she was going to be a hostage, she was going to be a hostage with Dignity.

It felt like an eternity had passed before they emerged from the ground into the meadow. Valkyrie fell to her hands and knees, ignoring the blisters in her hands bursting, and gasped in lung fulls of air. "Here they come.." She heard Tanith mumble before Billy-Ray pulled her to her feet again and held the straight razor to her throat so close that she was scared to breathe in case it cut her. She saw Skulduggery approach them quickly, a conscious Fletcher, Vex and Ghastly close behind him. "Sanguine. If you know what's good for you," Skulduggery threatened, "then you'll let her go. _Now._" The last word sounded so threatening that even Valkyrie got shivers down her spine. But she felt the straight razor waver for just a second and a second was all she needed. She gathered all the shadows she could and sent them flying into Sanguine. The breath rushed from his lungs and he fell backward, releasing his hold on Valkyrie. She limped over to Skulduggery as Sanguine got back up, clutching his side. She hit him where his ribs had been broken a few days ago and the pain was evident on his face. "Well done," Tanith growled at him. "We've lost our bargaining tool.." Skulduggery pulled his revolver from its holster and aimed it at Tanith, ignore the protests from Ghastly. Tanith cursed and ordered Sanguine to tunnel and they had gone.

The pain in Valkyrie's leg and palms began to ebb its way back into her mind. "Skulduggery," she said weakly, "can we go sit down now?" Skulduggery nodded and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her other arm around his shoulders and helping her hobble back to the shelter.


End file.
